The present disclosure generally relates to display devices and, more particularly, to compensating for non-uniformity due to aging of pixels for an electronic display.
Head-mounted display (HMD) systems typically include an electronic display that presents virtual reality, augmented reality, or mixed reality images. The electronic display includes pixels that display a portion of an image by combining different wavelengths of light emitted by subpixels. Subpixels experience aging, where the subpixel outputs less light over time for a given amount of applied current or voltage. Also, subpixels corresponding to different colors may age at different rates, which change the electronic display's color balance over time. Accordingly, the luminance and color balance of OLED electronic displays may be non-uniform and shift over time. Thus, present electronic displays exhibit reduced display quality over time.